


胆小鬼

by laizy_1128



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laizy_1128/pseuds/laizy_1128
Summary: 他说，嘉嘉，我们之中有两个胆小鬼，但是，那不是你，更不是我。





	胆小鬼

**Author's Note:**

> 他说，嘉嘉，我们之中有两个胆小鬼，但是，那不是你，更不是我。

胆小鬼(上)

他说，嘉嘉我之中有两个胆小鬼，但是，那不是你，更不是我。

1.

我第一次见到任豪和潇闻，是赵磊带着我去聚餐的那天。

他们是赵磊的两个室友。

任豪。

你好呀，我叫翟潇闻。

迥然不同的两种自我介绍方式，现在想来倒是极其符合两人的风格。

看着面前的两个人，我在心里感叹，岁数的差异在这两人身上真是明显到不行。

任豪很典型就是个会照顾人的大哥，人好话不多，这不，席间他几乎包揽了所有的下菜任务。

而潇闻。

我眼看着他下个虾滑咋咋呼呼，手忙脚乱只差没把盘子也给丢了进锅，旁边的任豪大概实在不忍心，一边吐槽怎么这么笨，一边接过了盘子。

于是潇闻转战吃丸子，捞了半天捞了个没熟的，咬了一口脸就皱得跟苦瓜一样，与其说他跟赵磊同年，不如说看着好像还没我成熟的样子。

这不是我有意自夸，你要是在现场，你会明白我的感受的。

当然，第一次见面，这种话我是不敢贸贸然说的。

而且，即使我跟任豪坐在对角线，但我敢发誓，我真的听到了一声重重的叹息。

一顿火锅我们之间的气氛也由拘谨煮成了热络，我本不是话多的人，不过在有赵磊在身边那就不太一样，我们之间就没有会掉在地上没人接的梗，时常说着说着两人就莫名其妙对视，然后笑了起来。

你们关系真好呀。

又在一个无意义的笑话之后，听到了潇闻羡慕的感慨，我不好意思地笑笑。

我们时常这个样子，也习惯了，好像一不小心忽略了对面还坐着两个人的事实，任豪倒是没什么，他除了忙着张罗下菜，其余时间都安安静静，偶尔打开手机回个信息的样子。

赵磊笑眯眯解释道，我和嘉嘉十多岁就认识了，是比旁人熟一点，不过你别看嘉哥这个样子，其实他不是话很多的人啦。

潇闻的视线在我们之间走了个来回，歪着脑袋似乎在想象我话少的样子。

那我还真是有点想不出来，你俩在一起话可真是一点不少。

说完举起筷子撩了个什么就准备往酱碗里丢，半路却被任豪按住了手。

别吃这个，你前几天才过敏，完了别又半夜拽着我们上医院。

于是我看到潇闻再一次秒变苦瓜脸，眼巴巴看着到手的鱿鱼须进了任豪的嘴里。

要不是任豪这一番动作，我还真没看清潇闻捞的是个什么，不得不说任豪的眼睛，可以的。

你吃这个合适。

任豪夹起一捧碧绿水光的小青菜就丢进了潇闻碗里，潇闻瘪瘪嘴，嫌弃地拨弄了好几下，终于还是没敢把这坨东西丢回锅里，到底是委委屈屈地吃了起来。

赵磊，你看看你豪哥，就净把我们当兔子在养。

不得不说这山东汉子撒起娇来有两下子，我心里顿时警铃大作，不动声色地侧着脑袋把视线挪到赵磊脸上，对方却是一张看戏的脸，没一点接话的打算。

我有些惊讶。

你吃不就完事了，那么多嘀咕呢。

我注意力回到锅里的肥牛上，当然也没错过潇闻弯起的嘴角和他发顶上任豪的手掌。

这餐饭目前为止，任豪说的话不到五句，除了开场白的自我介绍，剩下的似乎都与潇闻有关。

原来是这样。

我松了口气，没了心事自然专心投入到光盘行动中去。

我喜欢赵磊，这不是个秘密。

所以当初赵磊考到S市把我留在B市，我心里是十万分的不满意。

他是个艺术生，S音这样的学校，什么样的人没有，我是真怕了自己不在他身边这两年他给我带个嫂子回来。

只是年岁上的差异，我必须得熬过了这两年，等拿到了录取通知书，这才能有机会跟他一起来到同一个城市呼吸着同样的空气。

赵磊说要介绍舍友给我认识，我心事重重，仿佛如临大敌，下了飞机第一件事不是取行李，而是跑到卫生间拾掇了一番自己。

见到任豪和潇闻第一眼，任豪就被我归到了安全名单之列，他的话少得过分，似乎也并没有想引起任何人注意的打算，只是专心担任着哥哥的角色。

而潇闻则不一样，他生了一副绝对称得上好看的脸孔，实在值得放在待观察列表中一阵子，而据我所见他远不是表面上看得那般单纯到冒傻气的类型，他的每个表情动作，似乎都有着某个隐晦的目的，他越是有意隐藏，我就越在意地想要尽快靠自己找到答案。

我耐着性子观望了半天潇闻和赵磊之间，这会儿才隐隐约约意识到潇闻这个箭头的指向原来从来就不是赵磊。

尘埃落定之后，一餐饭我终于可以吃得安心。

热热闹闹吃到了近凌晨才结束，其中当然也有一部分原因是由于我的飞机晚点太久。

任豪去结账，潇闻跟在他身后吵吵嚷嚷着要去隔壁便利店外带一份奶茶回去。

这么晚还喝奶茶啊。

我小声跟赵磊说道，其实我也想喝，但是我深知赵磊是不会惯着我，所以我只好换了个方式暗搓搓地表达自我。

小翟晚上回去还要敲代码干活赚钱的，一向昼夜颠倒，豪哥会给他买的，但是吧，你就别想了。

赵磊当惯了我肚子里的蛔虫，我一个表情他大概就能把我心里那点小九九猜对七八成，他一点没客气地戳破了我最后一丝幻想，我撇撇嘴放弃挣扎。

果不其然，我们慢吞吞收拾好了站到火锅店门口，远远就看见潇闻抱着一份超大杯奶茶快活地回来了，我看看他手里奶白色的杯子，好像隔着那层纸壁都能闻见奶茶的香甜。

小朋友回家喝杯牛奶就该睡了，赵磊捏了捏我的脸颊，然后凑到我耳边说道。

我已经成年了，我捂住发烫的耳朵争辩道。

是哦，你已经成年了，那今天可以一个人住酒店了吧？

哎？我心里一慌。

赵磊的学校开学比我们早，为了能跟他搭一班飞机来，我特意定了提早的航班，这会儿还没到开学的日子。

我是知道赵磊自己在校外租房子，也仗着赵磊向来惯着我的，带了几分私心根本就没定酒店。

我瞪大了眼睛一脸的不可置信，看到赵磊取笑的表情才敢确定对方这是诚心捉弄我。

那不行，我今天还就要跟你住。

知道他是开玩笑，我便放下心，笑嘻嘻抱住了他的胳膊就再不肯撒手。

你弟跟你关系真挺好哈。

归来的两人视线都不自觉往我们勾在一起的手上看过来，任豪难得率先开口说道。

那是，不过我才不是他弟弟。

自是知道任豪和潇闻和我不存在竞争关系，我就把他们划入了值得交往的行列，毕竟这两年来和赵磊朝夕相处的也是他们，炫耀的语气也再不刻意去把自己和赵磊往兄弟的称谓上靠。

我们四个人一前一后走在回程的路上，夜晚的街道很是安静，任豪和潇闻走在我们前面，我有些犯困，靠在赵磊身上，全靠他带着走。

没跟赵磊说话的间隙，我的视线自然是落在前面的两个人身上，说来这两个人走得还真是有点意思。

说是亲密吧，两个人走得一旦近了，一方势必会拉开些距离，说是单纯的朋友吧，一左一右两只手，前前后后，手背不知擦过多少次，看得我都有些心痒难受。

赵磊，他们俩……

赵磊无声地对我摇了摇手指，表情是少见的严肃，显然是叫我不要再问的意思。

我却是越发地有些好奇起来。

这个疑问一路在我脑海里转，等关起门来躺到床上我终于还是没忍住，坐起来摇了摇身边的赵磊。

我怎么不知道嘉哥你变得这么八卦……

赵磊被我缠得无奈万分，不情不愿地睁开眼睛也坐了起来。

你就给我说说嘛。

反正不是你想的那个样子。

你怎么知道我想的什么样子？

反正，反正他俩不是那种关系，豪哥是有男朋友的，其他的你别问，我也啥都不知道。

男朋友？任豪有男朋友，你也认识咯？

焉栩嘉，你怎么这么多问题呀。

赵磊撅起嘴吹了吹额前的头发，似乎在想着怎么应付难得八卦的我才好，倒是我的注意力一下子被他可爱的动作给勾了去，直勾勾就定在了他湿润的下唇上。

哎，不理你了，我跟你说，我要睡了。

赵磊又倒了回去，顺便还拉起了被子盖过头顶，显然不想再理会我的胡搅蛮缠。

我吐吐舌头，只好放弃。

掀开赵磊的被子就钻了进去，不要脸地说，一起睡才暖和。

赵磊早习惯了我这幅样子，便任由我搂住他的腰，小小声念叨，带着三分困意，嘉哥你胆子怎么还这么小。

我想反驳说才不是因为胆子小。

但是胆子小就胆子小吧，反正能跟赵磊一起睡，那都不是事儿。

2.

学校提供了宿舍，不过我自有办法，几次三番缠着赵磊要跟他一起住在外面。

赵磊心疼我，毕竟我们两人的校区实在算不得近，每天要地铁转公交地来回倒。

但是我哪里会介意这点距离，赵磊拗不过我，自然是妥协。

于是三室一厅的公寓楼，我便成了第四个房客。

潇闻看着我大包小包的搬家阵仗，笑眯眯道，哟，这是要常住了呀。

我点点头，见赵磊还在房里忙活着给我腾地方，小声得意道，革命尚未成功，同志还需努力这不是。

其实我对赵磊的心思从没有刻意隐藏，但是也没有真的同谁光明正大的分享过。

我就是知道，潇闻是早该看出来的那个，才大着胆子炫耀。

潇闻捧着马克杯对我比了个大拇指，微笑的表情多了几分心照不宣，他低头喝奶茶的瞬间，我好像从他抿着的嘴角读出了几丝羡慕。

我不甚了解这是为何。

不得不说跟赵磊同居的日子还是挺幸福的。

每天都有人好声好气地哄我起床，醒来时不时还能蹭到任豪的养生茶，三五不时潇闻就会网购一堆新奇零食堆在茶几上任君享用。

大一的课业轻松得很，没课的日子我就躺平在沙发上享受着零食电影空调，美曰其名叫为将来的电影事业做准备，简直快活似神仙。

对比之下，社畜好几年的任豪每天朝九晚五，偶尔还得加个班，大三的赵磊也是日常在学业和各种排练公演之间转陀螺，而同样大三的计算机系翟潇闻同学课余还兼着好几分part time，我不禁愈加觉得要趁着年轻享受一下生活。

每到这个时候潇闻就会特别小心眼跟我说，焉栩嘉，你再这样好吃懒做，迟早一天胖成猪。

Who cares！摆明了就是嫉妒罢了。

赶上哪天只有我俩在家，潇闻一定还会再添上一句，你看看人赵磊瘦得跟竹竿一样，你别胖得到时候赵磊抱都抱不动你。

怎么回事，翟潇闻。

被戳中痛处的我，揪起一个抱枕就往他身上丢去，潇闻身姿灵活，自然每每都平安躲过。

看我捏着小腹上的肉开始沉思，潇闻这才满意得大摇大摆抱着罐碳酸饮料躲进了房间继续去敲他的代码。

潇闻！你信不信我告诉任豪，冰柜里的雪糕都是你半夜偷摸着吃掉的！

冰箱里的饮料雪糕大半都是被任豪买回来的，说得好听是给大家吃的，可是谁又不知道赵磊向来不碰这些东西，而我在赵磊的威逼利诱下，也是很少破戒，到底是买给谁吃的，自是不言而喻。

倒是每次任豪数着数量锐减的雪糕，都会语重心长道，年轻人你们这个样子，对身体不好，真的不好。

说白了还不是你给惯的某人，我在心里白眼翻上天，这会儿被批评，还得担了三分之一罪名，但是想到还要蹭任豪的养生茶以及私家车，我只得把话憋在肚子里。

老话说得好，识时务者为俊杰。

那你试试看呀？啦啦啦~

潇闻清脆的嗓音隔着厚厚的门板还是传了出来。

天哪，这哪里像个哥哥的样子？我在心里数落了快乐肥宅青年翟某八百遍。

算了，反正我也从来没叫过他哥。

又算了，谁让他和赵磊一样根本光吃不胖呢?

这个给你呗，你带嘉嘉一起去？

听到自己的名字，我趴在沙发上看去，任豪手上不知道捏着的是什么，就递给了赵磊。

哎哟，谢谢豪哥。

赵磊摸了摸后脑勺，是有些不好意思，我越发好奇想知道他俩瞒着我在进行什么秘密交易了。

答案很快就揭晓了，赵磊晃着两张迪士尼入场券坐到我旁边。

豪哥给的，挑个日子一起去？

那必须啊。

向来知道任豪公司福利多，不然他哪能年纪轻轻已经靠自己开上了不用还贷的车，万万没想到这家庭日还能发迪士尼入场券，一发还是四张，我眼睛都亮了。

哪个成年人心里没有个迪士尼梦呢是不是？

S市这迪士尼开张没多久，我们老家离这又远得很，自然也没有机会体验一番，倒是托了任豪的福。

哎，那还有一张票他给了谁呀？

看着在厨房间里哼着歌捣鼓咖啡机的潇闻，我凑到赵磊耳边问道。

我真的不是个八卦的人，我就是关心一下同居室友的幸福罢了，真的，我在心里给自己辩解。

豪哥没跟我说诶，反正我跟他说好了我们一起去，他有车方便一些，你会知道的。

赵磊抬手拿票敲了敲我的脑袋，他大概早就习惯了我对公寓里另外两个人熊熊燃烧的八卦之心，也不再吐槽我变了。

所以迪士尼之行的当天，在任豪车上看到打扮得跟个春游小朋友一样青春靓丽的人时，我不禁暗想这一定是传说中的男朋友！

当那个带着皮卡丘渔夫帽，穿着皮卡丘t恤的人回过头来露出翟潇闻的脸时，我脱口而出一句，怎么是你？

你这么惊讶是几个意思啊？

潇闻看到我惊讶的表情瞬间有些无语，半跪在副驾驶就要来勒我的脖子，我慌忙准备下车逃难。

翟潇闻，你安分一点行不？我怎么感觉自己跟带了个孩子似的？？

任豪一脸无奈把人给按回了座位上，顺便安全带也给扣上了，可真是服务到位。

嘉嘉他就是个孩子呀，翟潇闻一派天真无辜。

自我蒙蔽是没用的，我晃了晃脑袋选择不与他计较。

我转头不看潇闻，倒是跟赵磊对上了视线，一秒过去，我俩又笑作了一团，一时半会还停不下来，也不知道为何而笑的那种。

得，是三个孩子。

任豪认命般笑着摇了摇脑袋说道，边熟练地打着方向盘，我们四个人就向着迪士尼出发了。

四个大男人来玩儿迪士尼还真的是蛮神奇的，检票的时候我们就接收到了无数的注目礼。

一开始我们还有些不自在，到了后来也干脆放飞了，连任豪在我们三个强烈要求要买氢气球玩偶的眼神攻势下也选择了投降，甚至也加入了我们，四个人一人拖着个飘在空中的气球，还真是一道亮丽的风景线。

我从小就畏高，游乐场里那些刺激的项目我能避则避，但是今天许是玩儿嗨了，在赵磊再三确认下，我还是跟着他们一起坐了跳楼机，得寸进尺还要体验一把空中飞人。

跳楼机还算可以，空中飞人简直是让我挑战自我极限，临门一脚我还是扯了扯赵磊，问他我们能不能一起跳。

下坠的那几分钟，迎着强烈的风，我紧紧搂着赵磊，感觉到自己由于失重而强烈跳动的心，我把脸紧紧贴在赵磊脸侧，几乎差点要把对他的爱意就此宣之于口。

我大声叫着赵磊的名字，然后就没了后续。

之后的三个字我想还是不该在这样的情况下说出。

原来人在这样的时刻，真的会冲动。

被拽着回到跳台上时，我腿脚都软了，整个人靠着赵磊才堪堪能站稳。

嘉嘉，你嗓门还真是挺大的诶，整个迪士尼应该都知道有个叫赵磊的今天在里面了。

潇闻边扣着安全扣，边回头打趣道。

我哪有力气跟他辩，只觉得能踩在地面上真是太幸福了。

那你准备好要喊什么了吗？

任豪靠在栏杆上飘来这么一句，他们俩不像我这般害怕，都是单独跳。

我？潇闻抬头望天，我其实也没想好。

话音刚落潇闻就像箭一样纵身跃了下去，他是真的一点都不害怕，看着越拉越长的绳索，我简直不敢相信刚刚自己真的也曾经下落了这么高的距离。

回到地面的潇闻平静得很，只是看着头发有些凌乱，一点没有害怕的样子，我稍微恢复了一些，没忘了要扳回一城。

潇闻，你嗓门其实也不小，加油翟潇闻是什么口号吗？怪好笑的。

给我自己打气呢。

说这话的时候我注意到潇闻看着不远处的任豪，一瞬间我又好像窥得了什么秘密一般，倒是不好再糗他了。

最后一个项目潇闻坚持要去鬼屋，看着他兴致勃勃的样子我也不想扫兴，害怕归害怕，想着反正有赵磊在，大不了一路闭着眼睛得了。

谁知事情并没有那么简单，一进鬼屋我们就被冲散，赵磊和任豪不见了踪影，看到身边一群小学生一点不害怕的样子，我实在丢不起这个脸，内心狂吼着放我出去，表面还要装得镇定自若，好在半路遇上了潇闻，那简直就是我的救命稻草我拽着他的手臂终于是安全地再次见到了太阳。

赵磊不在，翟潇闻也行吧，我靠在潇闻身上气喘吁吁，潇闻难得没有嘲笑我，还给我顺了顺气，我第一次觉得他居然也是个体贴人。

我们俩坐在鬼屋外的石凳上，等着还没出来的两个人，我还沉浸在鬼屋的阴森氛围里，天色开始变暗我不禁抖了抖肩膀。

潇闻突然推了推我。

你是不是以为今天跟你们一起来的会是任豪的男朋友。

也……没有啦。

其实我也以为第四张票不会到我手上呢。

潇闻笑了笑，居然有些悲伤的样子，见惯了他嘻嘻哈哈没个正形，我一时半会也有些诧异。

我也知道这样不对的呀，可是怎么办？即使我狠了心想放开手，那一丝一缕的希望又会叫着让我不要放弃，再等等。

潇闻摊开手，手里氢气球飘了起来，却因为被他缠在指尖而没能脱离开去，潇闻伸直了腿看向远方。

我提议来鬼屋，我其实，潇闻呆呆地看着自己的手，我几乎以为他要流泪，我其实就是想找个机会，牵住他的手。

我张了张嘴却不知该说什么话来安慰，这些话出自快乐青年翟潇闻之口，让我突然觉得着实有些心疼。

可是你看，我们好像连牵手的缘分都没有，所以我是真的超级超级羡慕你的呀，焉栩嘉。

你可以大大方方站在喜欢的人身边表明爱意，我却连这个都不行。

我看着潇闻，其实我跟赵磊之间，远没有他说得那么美好。

说什么大大方方，那只是因为还裹着美好友情的假象罢了，我自己根本没把握赵磊对我到底是什么想法。

要说比潇闻好，那大概的确是只好在赵磊身边没有什么男朋友女朋友而已。

其实我们啊……

刚想说些什么宽慰潇闻，便看到赵磊和任豪一前一后走了出来，这场晚风中的秘密对话也不得不暂时告一段落。

你们，真的好慢啊！

潇闻起身搓了搓手臂吐槽道，任豪的外套转眼就给披到了他身上。

我惊讶于潇闻情绪转变的速度，更感叹于任豪细心的程度。

害怕不？

怕死了。

面对赵磊的疑问，我选择当个坦率的胆小鬼，能换来他多一分的关心，那都是值得。


End file.
